


Gifts

by DemonNovak



Series: Jughead & Sweet Pea are soft boyfriends [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea is cute as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: "Sorry about your face,-Sweet Pea"





	Gifts

Every part of Jugheads body was screaming out in pain, but for once he didn't mind. Plus, every part was an exaggeration. It was mainly his midsection from the line of punches he took. Even if it hurt, he had this light this light feeling inside because he was a serpent and somehow he felt more like he belonged than even before.

"You look happy with yourself," Toni commented, still helping him walk to his trailer.

Jughead laughed lightly, "I'm a serpent."

He could hear Toni's smile, "Hell yeah you are. We're all proud to." All the serpents maybe, but he knew Archie, Betty, and Veronica wouldn't be. He knew that they hated him even living in the southside, but he couldn't care anymore. They were always going to judge him and of course he'll always love them, be their friend, but they're not all he has anymore. Now he has Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea. The other serpents as well, but those three get it and they get him. Well, Toni understands him. Fangs does as well sometimes, but makes himself more out to be a regular friend, there to talk and hang out with, but never really trying to get into your head. Jughead likes it just as much as he likes Toni's attitude, it's a good contrast. Sweet Pea is Sweet Pea. Sometimes Jughead doesn't know if he likes him. That's a lie, Jughead knows he likes Sweet Pea, a lot. More than he thinks he probably should.

For months in Jugheads teenage mind he thought that Betty and him were meant to be, but now he sees how wrong he was. Sweet Pea made him realize how wrong he was. He couldn't stand with someone who would never really accept who he was and what he wanted. Although, Jughead is a bit confused about what he wants because sometimes Sweet Pea will just ask if he's alright, out of no where, with genuine concern and that throws Jugheads head and heart through a loop. Then there's subtle touches and looks and let's just say Jughead is very confused, but really wants to be near Sweet Pea, all the time.

"Outta your thoughts Jones, I need your help dragging you up the stairs," Toni says. Jughead didn't realize they were this close. They get up the stairs and Jughead opens the door. He hears Toni close it as he falls onto the couch with a revealed sigh. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Jughead looks to where she's pointing to see a small, green box on the table in front of him. Toni sits beside him as he grabs it. There's a folded piece of paper on it. Taking it in one of his hands, box in the other, Jughead flips open the paper. In green ink it reads,

"Sorry about your face,  
-Sweet Pea"

Jughead smiles and it grows a little when he sees the scribbled out heart in front of Sweet Peas name. Toni smiles when she reads it as well, "Told you he actually liked you."

"Shut up," He mumbles as he lightly sets the paper back on the table. After looking at the box for a few more seconds, annoying butterflies in his stomach, Jughead opens it.

With a laugh Toni comments, "Holy shit."

Jughead pulls out the brass knuckles. Flipping them around a few times, he takes notice to the cravings. On one side there's a crown and on the other a snake. Jughead thinks that maybe he should hate it, brass knuckles as a gift, but he doesn't. He loves them and it's shocking. He carefully traces both carvings with his fingers before sliding it onto his right hand. The weight feels nice and he wonders how much thought Sweet Pea put into this, how much doubt. They weren't actually together and they never talked about the possibility of it. Still, this felt like more than just a friendly gift.

"They look good on you," Toni says with a knowing tone.

Jughead doesn't even bother to try and hide his smile as he looks to her and back down to his hand, "Yeah."

\--

There is no way you would ever catch Jughead Jones admitting that he feel asleep with a warm feeling and the weight of brass knuckles still between his fingers. The only witness to that would be Toni and he made her promise to never tell anyone. Less of a promise, more of an agreement. She's going to tease him whenever about it and in return she won't tell anyone, for now. That's usually how these things seem to go with her. He did manage to keep her from seeing him hide the note Sweet Pea left on top of the box so that was a win in his book.

Jughead pulls on his serpent jacket and slides the knuckles into the left inner pocket. As he goes to open the door someone knocks. Pulling it open he sees Sweet Pea standing confident as always, even though Jughead can see the slight doubt, worry. 

"How are you feeling?" Sweet Pea asks, eyes only looking at he cut on Jugheads cheek that he had left. There was guilt swimming in his gut, he hated that he had to be the one to throw the final punch, but at the same time he would've hated to see anyone else locking eyes with Jughead as he pulled on his now official jacket.

"Not uh, not bad. Rest really helped," Jughead curses himself for the lack of confidence in his words. He can see that Sweet Pea wants to ask if he saw the gift. This is the moment where Jughead decides that he's tired of being confused or worrying too much and might as well be confident in his actions. Jughead reaches into his left pocket, where the knuckles are. Within the pocket he easily slides them onto his right hand, as he did last night. As he pulls out his hand Sweet Peas eyes watch the movement, a small smile playing on his lips. Jughead brings his hand up a bit more, moving it slightly. "Thank you."

Sweet Peas smile turns into a smirk, "And here I was thinking you couldn't get any hotter." He brings his hand to meet Jugheads and moves Jugs hand around a bit, admiring the way the brass knuckles look on him.

Sweet Pea gets doubtful when Jughead takes their hands apart, but that feeling quickly goes away when the knuckled hand slides around his neck. The metal is a bit cold, but the heat of Jugheads fingers quickly over powers it. His hands land on Jugheads waist and pulls them together as Jughead pulls his head down.

This feeling, how well they fit together, they don't ever want to let it go.


End file.
